


steak night

by rottenstrawberrymilk



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Canon-Typical Behavior, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, NSFW, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Punishment, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottenstrawberrymilk/pseuds/rottenstrawberrymilk
Summary: dedan x reader nsfw
Relationships: Dedan (OFF)/You, Dedan/The Player
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	steak night

You followed behind Dedan quickly. His shadow cast over you darkly enough to almost completely hide you. His step and pace was unusually quick, like he imagined that the faster he walked the faster he’d be done with his inspections. Normally, Dedan didn’t rush his inspections. He enjoyed drawing them out as long as he could in order to pick out as many little things and code violations as he possibly could to ruin the Elsens’ days and possibly their lives. He took great joy in making others miserable. But not today.

A bead of sweat almost broke out on your forehead as you quickened your pace to match your master’s. 

“Dedan, are you feeling alright today?” You asked cautiously, waiting for him to snap at you like he usually did.

“I’m fucking dandy,” Dedan simply responded. There was no sarcasm in his voice or even his usual angry undertone. 

You chose not to speak for the next few facility inspections. You simply trailed your master, your clipboard which listed all the facilities that were due for inspection that day gripped tightly in your arms. You observed his behavior more carefully. He almost seemed…impatient. Like he was waiting for something to happen.

Furrowing your brows as Dedan got ready to holler at the facility director, you flipped up the list of inspections to take a quick glance at the calendar laminated beneath it. Other than the inspection, literally nothing else was highlighted or marked on the date. You tapped your nail absentmindedly and looked up from the clipboard.

Dedan didn’t even seem to be giving it his all as he half-heartedly screamed at the poor Elsen before him. “-and tidy this fucking filthy place up. Or something,” he finished before beginning to move on to the next area. 

_‘Or something’? His mind is clearly somewhere else right now. Dedan doesn’t care about anything; what could possibly be keeping him this occupied?_

This went on for another hour before you finally decided to step in and say something again. The two of you were both alone in the elevator heading to the next factory director’s office and it was the perfect opportunity. Dedan slouched against the elevator wall. He couldn’t stand straight up, otherwise he’d hit his head on the ceiling of it. You, on the other hand, practically had to get up on the tips of your toes when you wanted his attention.

You cleared your throat. “Dedan is something bothering you?”

The monstrous Guardian spared a glance downwards at you, arching one of the ridges above his merciless, dark eyes. “Since when the fuck was it your job to stick your nose where it doesn’t belong? Fuck off.”

“Sorry, I worded it wrong,” you tried again, realizing how your approach probably came off to Dedan. You had zero interest in having an emotional relationship like that with your master. He didn’t care about what you were feeling, so you didn’t bother caring about what he was feeling…unless it was going to affect his productivity. “I meant like…is something going on that’s throwing you off your game? Your inspections haven’t been as thorough and you seem to be trying to rush through this. I just thought it was odd, considering I know how much you like to take your time when you’re giving the Elsen…uhm… _constructive criticism_.”

Dedan’s eyes narrowed slightly. “You’ve been thinking about this a lot, I’m guessing?”

“I notice things.” You shrugged your shoulders. 

The elevator came to a grating stop. Dedan took his hands off the elevator railing and they creaked as his massive weight was removed. He didn’t bother answering or clarifying your worries as he exited the lift, ducking as he went. You stared after him for a moment before quickly walking after him. You ran a slightly stressed hand through your hair. 

As usual, you tuned out his yelling as he approached the terrified factory laborers before him. Your mind once again wandered to what possibly be keeping him occupied. Hell, the guy had a hard enough time focusing on a singular thing (hence why the Queen assigned you to him as his assistant work-wise). 

It was a good while before you and Dedan were alone together once more. You didn’t say anything. You simply drummed your fingers quietly against your clipboard. The amount of facilities inspected was very high and most of the boxes by their names were checked out, leaving very few left to face the rest of Dedan’s seemingly endless rage. 

“It’s steak night, tonight,” the Guardian suddenly said out of the blue. 

You looked at him and blinked a few times before coming to a full understanding. “Oh.” How could you have forgotten about steak night? It was one of the few times where you could see your boss actually happy. Other than well…other times you didn’t really want to think about at the moment. You swallowed a bit thickly and pushed the thoughts to the back of your mind as a bit of color rose in your cheeks.

“You fucking forgot steak night?” Dedan asked slowly, a hint of anger edging his tone. 

You turned your face and gaze away from him so you wouldn’t have to look into those dark eyes of his with your still flushed skin. “F-for a second there, yeah, I did. I was wondering why you seemed more peppy today.”

“ _‘Peppy’_?” Dedan repeated, a look of disbelief on his face. Of all the things he had been described as…that was never one of them. He swiped his tongue over his teeth. His assistant was a strange one alright. 

Just to prove he could, at the last facility to be inspected, Dedan put in his all. You could only watch in horror as he went on the most rage induced rampage you had ever seen. He even ended up breaking a conveyer belt. The Elsen laborers looked to you desperately for help. Normally when it got this bad you could run interference to avoid damage from Dedan’s rampages. However, you didn’t even want to be in Dedan’s proximity right now, scared for your own life. 

Needless to say he got his point across to the Elsen workers and the facility barely scraped by the inspection. You let out a relieved breath as you checked it off the list. 

“All fucking finished,” Dedan snarled between ragged breaths. “Let’s go home.”

He swept you along with him and you barely had enough time to turn your head and mouth a silent apology to all the Elsen staring, their pale faces even gaunter and more blanched with terror. You felt awful for them and wondered how Dedan could sleep at night for the thirteenth hundredth time that day. 

* * *

Quietly, you positioned yourself in the corner of the room, crossing your arms and focusing on the clipboard in your hands. Technically your shift had ended two hours ago, but you needed something to distract yourself from Dedan as he tore viciously into the peppered hunk of meat he had been looking forward to the entire day. He didn’t even use a plate or a fork. He simply held the steak in his hand and tore from the flesh. His other massive hand rested comfortably on the metal desk before him. 

You were hoping he had forgotten you were there and would eventually focus his gaze away from the office door so you could slip out unseen. However, his line of sight had yet to dart away, leavng you practically trapped in the corner by your own anxiety and over-polite nature. 

Dedan finished his steak and sat there at his desk, curling his tongue around his lengthy fingers, lapping the last of the meat juices from them. You bit your bottom lip slightly, watching the muscle wrap about his digits. You swallowed a bit thickly, and squeezed your thighs together. Dedan’s eyes glinted as he made direct eye contact with you and his lengthy, thick tongue retreated back into his mouth.

“I’ve been considering your punishment, (Y/N), ” he stated carelessly, putting his slick hand down upon his desk next to the other one as his gaze wandered back over and away from you.

You gave him a confused look. “For what?” Distress edged your tone. The day was already wearing down on you. You didn’t need Dedan’s weird, dominant, and inappropriately sexual bullshit right now. 

“Forgetting.”

You rolled your eyes a bit tiredly. “This isn’t the first time I’ve forgotten about steak night, you know. In the end you still got to be gross and rip apart a fat hunk of meat, didn’t you?”

“That’s not the only thing you forgot. Today is the fucking anniversary of the day the Queen gave you to me. Inconsiderate bitch.” He didn’t actually seem to be mad about it. Just excited at the opportunity to toy with you. You could see it in his eyes, which were once again focused on you. 

You had to stop yourself from rolling your eyes again, knowing full well that he was now looking at you again. “I’m sorry, Dedan. I didn’t know my arrival meant _so_ much to you. I’ll mark the date, right now so I don’t forget next year.” 

Using the pen tucked in the top of the clipboard, you marked the date on the calendar, staining the paper with red ink before irritatedly circling the day. Dedan watched with amusement. He loved it when you got angry. Excitement thrummed in his muscled core. 

“I need to get home. It’s getting late.” You worked up your courage and began towards the door.

“Tell me, (Y/N), what was it we did on that fateful day? Around this time?”

You froze in the doorway, your knuckles turning white as you gripped the clipboard. Dedan stared smugly at your stiff, unmoving form. Heat rushed to your cheeks as you felt his gaze burn into your back. You didn’t know what to do next.

“Come here.”

The order was simple and clear. You stood still for a few minutes longer before exhaling, releasing the tension from your body as you did so. Casting a prayer up to the god who probably didn’t exist in this zone, you turned around to face Dedan. He beckoned you forwards with a long, slender finger. You came forwards, your mind blank but your face set in an expression of vexation still. You stopped at the desk as Dedan gazed upon you.

He tapped a clawed finger on the metal surface in front of the two of you. “Get on the fucking desk. Facing me.”

You sucked in a sharp breath. Slowly, you climbed onto the desk, your face burning with embarrassment as you slowly shifted your position so you were once again facing him with your legs dangling over the other end of the desk. You could feel Dedan’s knees at the soles of your shoes.

“Some part of you still believed he was just teasing and fucking with you mentally. But you had seen that look on his ugly face before. It had been there time and time again, between the hard, grinding weeks, and most of all, during your first day on the job when he had first taken you and-

The point was the monstrous Guardian probably wasn’t fucking around. He further proved your theory as he grabbed your waist with one monstrous hand, practically enveloping the entirety of your torso. With the other he tilted your chin up. He came close to your throat and you shivered as you felt his tongue loll out over your skin.

Are you really going to do this?” You murmured out, your voice cracking into a nervous whisper. 

“Well you are my fucking assistant aren’t you?” 

“I’m only your assistant when it comes to work,” you said between soft gasps as he gave surprisingly gentle nips all along your throat. Your fingers curled against the surface you were shoved against. “My shift ended hours ago-”

Dedan leaned forwards, rendering you silent as his teeth brushed over your soft skin and his breath became hot against your ear as shivers ran down your spine. “Consider it a promotion, _pet_. Personal assistant has a nice fucking ring to it to now doesn’t it?” The smell of smoke and cooked meat drifted off him and your nostrils flared. 

He stood up and pushed a hand between your quivering thighs, parting them easily. He tore away easily at your uniform, leaving you bare and vulnerable to him. You shivered. Since when did it become so damn cold in this office. The metal desk was like ice beneath your body. He shoved the clipboard out of your hand and off the desk.

“No fucking work,” he growled. “Look at me. _Only_ me.”

His gravelly, deep voice worked under your skin and you let out a soft moan, turning your head to the side. You felt his claw just barely at your lower regions and felt a strong heat in your own core. You remembered the way his tongue had worked around his fingers when he had finished tearing and ripping apart his peppered steak. Was he going to do that to you? You almost wanted—wait.

Letting out a bit of a hiss, you closed your legs slightly, guarding yourself from his hands. He let out his own, deeper, more animalistic hiss. Before he could say anything, you spoke up first, your voice still twisting from a heated whine.

“Don’t touch me with your hands!” You snapped. 

“I licked them fucking clean you little bitch,” Dedan snarled. 

You could tell you had ruined the mood and brought down Dedan’s lustful high. Still, you could feel his arousal at your leg and saw the way his muscled chest heaved. He still wanted you. You knew there wasn’t much you could do to stop him. And that kinda turned you on.

“Do you really wanna take this chance?” You responded before he could part your legs again. “If I get an infection I’m never going to forgive you.” You could tell that you still didn’t have Dedan’s full attention as he worked his fingers aggressively between your thighs again, fighting against you. “And I’ll never let you fuck me ever again. I fucking swear it, Dedan.” He went still.

“Tongue then,” Dedan decided for you, forcefully wrenching open your legs once again. 

You just sniffed delicately, trying to ignore the needy pressure building up inside you. Hiding your shaky sigh, you spoke again. “Better than your nasty hands.”

Dedan snorted before swiping his long tongue over his teeth in your plain sight. You shivered in anticipation. “You’re a picky little bitch, _pet_ ,” he growled out. His tongue crept out from his teeth and he ducked his head.

You felt him, warm and sticky against the contrasting freezing air around and you let out an uncontrolled moan. Your fingers tensed up against the desk once again as you threw your head back. Good fucking god it was just like last time, maybe better. You arched into him. Unexpectedly, he used his free hand to shove you back down against icy metal and you let out a whimper.

“No. _I’m_ in control, slut,” Dedan snarled, withdrawing his tongue for a moment. “Don’t you dare move a fucking muscle.” His force on your body became crushing and dull pain struck you. You opened your mouth to complain but your words twisted into gibberish mixed with a moan. 

Dedan’s tongue moved like a crazed serpent. You swore that he managed to cover every inch of your sex with his dripping saliva. Warm pleasure rushed through you and your legs twitched slightly. Dedan reached up with his hands and spread your legs farther as he shoved his head further in between your thighs.

You were reaching your climax. Pleasure and excitement thrummed through you. Just as you were sure you were coming to your peak, Dedan lifted his head and his tongue retracted into his mouth. A wicked grin spread across his face.

“Fuck, Dedan!” you whined out.

“Awww, eager little bitch aren’t we?” He mockingly cooed.

“Dedan!”

“ _Beg_ ,” he purred, his fingers wrapping around your legs, his throat vibrating. 

Defiance struck through you but the idea of reaching a climax better than the one he had given you on your first day working under him was too sweet to resist. You begged for him, calling his name again and again and arching your back in a desperate attempt to encourage him to come closer. 

Eventually, Dedan gave in. You let out a scream of pleasure as he finally let you reach release. You laid there on the table, sweat making your heaving form damp as pants and quivers shook your body. Unexpectedly, Dedan swiped his tongue over your sensitive region once again, earning another shriek from you. His hands left your legs and you quickly closed them, giving him a slap to his chest. 

“You ass,” you breathed out between gasps, shifting so that you were on your knees and Dedan couldn’t pull anything else. He chuckled and sat back, moving his tongue in his mouth as he tasted the last of you. He grinned, his glinting eyes catching yours.

“ _Best_ fucking steak night ever.”


End file.
